Las calaveras de Konoha
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Las calaveras literarias son composiciones en verso; tradicionales, en México, de los festejos del día de muertos. Nacieron en el siglo XIX a modo de epitafios burlescos. Sus versos están cubiertos de jugueteos perversos, donde la muerte pasa de ser algo pavoroso para ser algo revoltoso. A Konoha la muerte llegó y se carcajeó de todos aquellos a los que visitó.
1. La pinza asesina

**La pinza asesina**

* * *

Naruto estaba solo en su cuarto,

comiendo ramen instantáneo,

la muerte apareció de pronto,

y del susto casi le da un infarto.

* * *

– ¿Quién eres y por qué sin más apareces?

Pregunto Naruto visiblemente asustado

– Soy la muerte, ser desventurado,

se te han acabado los tiempos felices,

pues vengo a cosechar tu alma,

así que sin más dilaciones

metete en mi costal de almas,

seamos rápidos y veloces,

te llevare donde se reúnen los jóvenes,

al paraíso de las almas precoces.

* * *

– Deja de decir memeces – respondió Naruto.

– Yo aún no puedo morir, soy un joven astuto.

Que se convertirá en Hokage algún día

y maravillara a todos con su osadía.

* * *

– Tu de astuto no tienes nada

pues no te has dado cuenta

que muerto ya estas,

así que has tus maletas

y no me hagas caretas.

* * *

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

Si estoy vivo y coleando.

Como, bebo, cago y respiro,

aun no puedo haber morido.

* * *

La muerte le dio un coscorrón.

– Se dice "muerto" tontorrón.

Ayer a la hora de la cena muriste...

– Se dice "moriste" no muriste.

La muerte le volvió a golpear.

– Eso no es lo importante aquí,

lo que importa es que moriste.

* * *

– Pues no te creo – dijo Naruto incrédulo –.

¿Cómo pude morir sin darme cuenta?

No pienso tragarme semejante bulo.

– Se ve que tienes la mente lenta.

Así que te lo diré de manera cruenta.

* * *

La muerte señalo con el índice

– Mira el cadáver de tu espalda.

Naruto miro y casi maldice.

* * *

A su espalda un cadáver morado,

de bellos ojos azules y saltones,

tieso y tirado, lo miraba sin enfado.

Naruto miro su cuerpo adorado

– ¿No será uno de mis clones?

Pregunto Naruto anonadado.

* * *

–Ni clones, ni nada. Ese es el original–.

Replico la muerte sin tentarse el corazón

– ¡¿Por qué esta ahí mi cuerpo virginal?! –

Pregunto Naruto, perdiendo la razón.

* * *

– Ya te lo dije, ayer al anochecer moriste.

Comiendo ramen con langosta te ahogaste,

Al parecer una pinza en la garganta se quedo,

privándote del aire y sin mas, la vida te quito.

* * *

– ¡No puede ser! A mi vida ha llegado la noche,

y lo que más me duele es ver tanto derroche –.

Dijo Naruto llorando y mirando el ramen tirado

–.Jamás podre perdonarme el haber desperdiciado

tanta delicia, adiós mi plato de ramen amado.

Vámonos muerte, mi final ya he aceptado.

Al menos me consuela el saber que he muerto

haciendo lo que más amo en el mundo

adiós, se despide de ustedes el ninja Naruto.

* * *

– Deja de balbucear que tenemos que partir,

aun me quedan muchas almas por abatir.

Así que apresúrate y metete en el costal.

–Soy muy grande, en ese costal no entrare.

– Permitidme, tu falta de visión te mostrare.

Ahora eres un alma, tu problema es mental.

* * *

La muerte, golpeo tan fuerte a Naruto

que entre nubes de humo desapareció

de entre las nubes chibi-Naruto surgió,

la muerte del suelo ,inconsciente, lo cogió,

abrió el costal y ahí a Naruto metió.

* * *

Naruto va con rumbo desconocido

¿A dónde te lo llevas muerte?

¿Lo llevaras a tu oscuro nido?

Esperemos que no quiera comerte.

Esperemos y despiertes en el paraíso,

donde llueve ramen y sopa de miso.


	2. Los dones de la compañía

**Los dones de la compañía**

* * *

Estaba Sakura en su casa

preparando pastel de calabaza.

Con frutas y nueces lo adorno.

Cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta se asusto,

pues fue la muerte la que toco.

La muerte alegre , la saludo

–. Señorita Sakura ¿ya termino?

* * *

– Aun no. Me falta comer una tarta.

– Pues dese prisa, el tiempo aprieta.

– ¿Acaso todavía el tiempo importa?

Si de todas formas ya estoy muerta.

* * *

– El tiempo para todos corre,

incluso para mí, la muerte.

Le seguiré hasta la cocina

le vendrá bien la compañía.

* * *

Sakura de mala gana acepto,

y a la muerte a su cocina llevo.

En cinco minutos su pastel termino

y una buena rebanada se sirvió.

Sakura su pastel saboreo.

A la muerte un trozo invito

y esta gustosa acepto.

* * *

– Gracias por dejarme decir adiós.

– No es nada. Tenía que ir a otros sitios.

Había otra alma que reclamaba mi presencia

y a la que tenía que recoger con más urgencia.

* * *

– ¿Es alguien que conozco?

Pregunto Sakura en tono osco.

– Cuando llegue la hora lo sabrás.

Juntos iremos al más allá,

y en el camino lo conocerás.

* * *

– ¿Entonces solo querías comer una tarta?

Pregunto la muerte, cambiando de tema.

–También quería escribir una carta.

Espero no haya ningún problema.

– ¿Por una carta? Por supuesto que no.

Sakura resoplo y su rebanada termino.

Lucia enfadada y llena de frustración.

* * *

¿Pasa algo Sakura? – La muerte pregunto.

– Es que no puedo creer que haya muerto.

Y de una forma tan tonta y absurda.

Apuesto que solo a mí me pudo pasar esto.

– Bueno Sakura, eso no es del todo cierto–.

* * *

Cada año mueren más de 400 personas,

en todo el mundo, por caerse de la cama.

No creo que sea para hacer tanto drama.

– ¡No estas ayudando! – Sakura exclama–.

¡Vámonos ya! Que solo me haces enojar

– ¡Esta bien! No es para que te pongas a gritar.

* * *

La muerte se levantó y la frente de Sakura toco.

Sakura hizo ¡pum! y entre humo blanco se perdió.

El humo blanco se disipo y chibi-Sakura apareció.

La muerte a Sakura levanto y en su costal la metió.

* * *

Dentro del costal Sakura despertó

Todo era oscuro y aterrador.

A lo lejos vio una luz que la alerto

y sin más remedio a la luz se dirigió.

* * *

Bajo la luz encontró a Naruto.

Jugando cartas con varios clones.

Naruto jugaba sin preocupaciones.

Vio a Sakura y la sorpresa le tiro los pantalones.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso tengo alucinaciones?

– ¡Hola Naruto! – dijo Sakura sonriendo –

Soy real. No tienes alucinaciones o visiones.

Resulta que he muerto durmiendo.

De la impresión Naruto perdió los calzones,

y Sakura sin quererlo observo sus dones.

* * *

Sakura y Naruto juegan cartas bajo las luces.

Naruto por impúdico está lleno de moretones.

Sakura refunfuña y entre dientes dice maldiciones

pero por dentro su alma suelta bendiciones,

pues ahora en su trayecto hacia lo desconocido

ya no se siente en el abismo del olvido

porque junto a ella está su amigo querido.


	3. Por voluntad o por fuerza

**Por voluntad o por fuerza**

* * *

Rock Lee está en el bosque entrenando.

Cien kilómetros trotando y contando.

El sudor lo baña y se esta cansando,

la muerte junto a el aparece trotando,

tan de pronto que Lee termina gritando.

* * *

Tropieza y en el suelo mira a su acompañante.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tu, ser espeluznante?

– De la vida soy el terror andante y constante.

De profundos miedos y alivios soy causante.

Soy la muerte y de las almas soy mercante...

Y en mi tiempo libre en un bar soy cantante.

* * *

La muerte concentrada en su presentación,

no se dio cuenta que Lee ya no estaba,

había tomado acción y huido con aceleración.

La muerte parpadeo y suspiro resignación.

* * *

Lee huía a toda prisa de aquella aparición,

corriendo con convicción y desesperación.

Mas fue inútil pues la muerte se materializo

y frente a los ojos de Lee de nuevo apareció.

* * *

–Tu esfuerzo es fútil, para nadie hay absolución.

Tu única salida de esta situación es la aceptación.

No sirve luchar o correr, ante tu destino inclínate,

ven conmigo, ríndete y evitemos el combate.

* * *

La muerte busco ser aterradora, en su concentración,

no vio que Lee volvía a huir con gran resolución.

– ¡Pero porque tiene tan poca educación! –

Dijo la muerte molesta y llena de indignación.

* * *

Lee ya se hallaba lejos y de nuevo huyendo.

Estaba sediento y por la falta de aire gimiendo.

La muerte frente a el apareció con gran estruendo

pero esta vez Lee acelero y le dio un golpe tremendo.

* * *

Los huesos de la muerte se quedaron crujiendo

–. Esto no puede estar pasando,

yo la muerte no puedo estar perdiendo,

es hora de ponerse seria – dijo gruñendo.

* * *

– Basta de huir y préstame atención –

Dijo volviendo a alcanzar a Lee.

– A este problema solo hay una solución.

Y no es la tuya – dijo Lee con determinación.

* * *

– Vendrás por voluntad o por fuerza

No tienes ninguna otra opción.

Pero Lee que siempre se esfuerza

golpeo a la muerte lleno de motivación.

* * *

– Soy una flor llameante de juventud

y estoy lleno de rebosante salud.

Aun me falta para alcanzar la plenitud

así que no pienso irme tan pronto en ataúd.

* * *

La muerte esquiva sus ataques.

y en una increíble muestra

del dominio en artes marciales

golpea a Lee y demuestra

que de los dos ella es más diestra.

* * *

Lee en una nube de humo desaparece

y al suelo chibi-Lee cae convertido.

– Ya ves que no te he mentido.

Por voluntad o por fuerza todos perecen.

Aunque pelear contigo ha sido divertido

es hora de que vallas al olvido.

La muerte su costal abrió

y el alma de Lee ahí metió.

* * *

En las profundidades oscuras

de aquel costal lleno de costuras

Sakura y Naruto a las cartas están jugando.

A lo lejos Sakura escucha a alguien llorando

y levantándose dice – Algo se está acercando –

– ¿Que cosa? – pregunta Naruto temblando

– ¿Que acaso no estas escuchando?

* * *

Naruto a la oscuridad se le queda viendo.

Lee de la oscuridad está surgiendo

y abraza a Naruto y Sakura

mientras llora sin consuelo.

* * *

– ¿Lee que estás haciendo?

Le grita Sakura y lo aparta con esfuerzo

– Es que estoy tan contento –

Dijo Lee llorando y sonriendo –

* * *

Creía que pasaría solo la eternidad,

sumido en esta gran oscuridad.

– Tranquilo Lee que aquí la eternidad no pasaremos.

Le tranquilizo Sakura – este solo es un punto intermedio.

Así que deja de llorar y juntos juguemos

ya veras como nos divertiremos.

* * *

A las cartas los tres juegan

mientras a la muerte esperan.

Esperan temerosos y asustados.

Pero mientras estén juntos

para lo que sea estarán preparados.


	4. Mientras sigas haciendo aquello que amas

**Mientras sigas haciendo aquello que amas...**

* * *

Kakashi camina por una solitaria calle,

leyendo icha-icha con gran detalle,

tan concentrado está en su lectura

que choco con alguien de alta estatura,

de complexión delgada y oscura figura.

* * *

Al alzar la cabeza y ver de quien se trataba

vio que era una calavera que lo miraba

sus huesos eran de una gran blancura,

contrastaban con su túnica de gran negrura.

* * *

– Hola Kakashi – Saludo casual aquella criatura

– Hola ¿Quién eres tú? – Kakashi, pregunto.

– Soy la muerte. Una bella y hermosa diablura.

Como has muerto de tu alma ando en captura.

* * *

— ¿Y se puede saber de qué rayos he muerto?

— Ayer, al dormir, en tu cama quedaste descubierto,

por culpa de sentir el frió de la noche todo ese tiempo,

a la mañana siguiente amaneciste moquillento.

Saliste de tu casa sin sentirte muy despierto,

para colmo dejaste el gas de la estufa abierto.

* * *

Al volver a casa no pudiste oler el gas acumulado,

esa noche hacia frio y para mantenerte calentado

encendiste la estufa y todo quedo reventado.

Así fue como acabaste muerto y quemado.

* * *

— Es cierto, ahora recuerdo, ya lo había olvidado.

¿Cómo olvide mi muerte? Eso me causa desagrado.

—Tranquilo no hace falta que te sientas odiado.

La muerte es un suceso confuso y rara vez apreciado;

no he conocido ser vivo que no termine traumado.

* * *

La mayoría olvida y vaga sin rumbo por el mundo.

Viven sus vidas, pues vivos se siguen creyendo.

Así que al mundo de los vivos yo desciendo,

sus pobres y confusas almas estoy recogiendo,

esa es la misión sagrada que estoy cumpliendo.

* * *

— ¿Puedo llevar mi libro? — Pregunto Kakashi con soltura.

La muerte miro el libro y se fijó en su llamativa envoltura.

La muerte rio — ¿Te refieres a ese pedazo de basura?

Kakashi enfureció, pero intento no perder la compostura.

— ¿Basura? Esto es una obra maestra de la más alta cultura.

La muerte negó divertida con la cabeza — ¡Esto es literatura! —

Saco un libro autografiado, de color dorado y pasta dura.

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?— dijo Kakashi con mesura.

— Así es. Es la edición especial de Icha-Icha sin censura —.

* * *

La muerte le extendió el libro a Kakashi

Este guardo su viejo libro en la cintura

y tomo el libro de la muerte con gran ternura,

lo acaricio y dijo — ¡Pero que hermosura! —.

* * *

Los ojos entusiastas de Kakashi brillaron,

sus manos de la emoción temblaron

—. ¿Puedo leerlo? — Sus labios dudaron

— Claro, pero antes... — los ojos de la muerte destellaron.

* * *

Ahora Kakashi muy concentrado esta leyendo,

bajo la única luz que hay en este lugar oscuro.

Sus alumnos lo miran y el ceño están frunciendo.

—¿Kakashi-sensei porque lee con tanto apuro?

—Silencio Naruto — dice Kakashi gruñendo —.

No me molestes, no ves que estoy leyendo.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto y Lee se miran extrañados

Nunca habían visto a Kakashi tan concentrado.

— Tal vez la muerte lo ha dejado algo tocado —

Dice Naruto en voz alta y sin muchos reparos.

* * *

Kakashi hace un rápido sello con la mano

y con su sharingan mira a Naruto enojado

Naruto se queda callado y congelado.

* * *

Sakura y Lee miran a Naruto asustados,

jalan a Naruto de ambas manos

y se alejan del Kakashi enfadado.

Ponen a Naruto de mesa

y a las cartas continúan jugando.

* * *

Ahora los cuatro están esperando.

Kakashi es el único sonriente

pues no importa la muerte

mientras sigas haciendo

aquello que te importe.


	5. Chuletas sonrientes

**Chuletas sonrientes**

* * *

Estaba Tsunade en el bar bebiendo

y chuletas de cerdo comiendo.

—Buhi buuhi buhii buuhii buuuhiii —

es lo que su cerdo Tonton está diciendo.

* * *

—¡Claro que no es una falta de respeto!

Ni que hubieras conocido a este cerdo —

Espeto con la voz del borracho gangoso.

—Además, que sepas que esta sabroso.

* * *

Tsunade una chuleta a Tonton le extendió.

El cerdito por supuesto se ofendió

y de un pesuñazo la chuleta apartó

—¡Buuhii buuuhiii! —Tonton le gritó.

* * *

—¿Y qué importa si es canibalismo?

No caigas en el dramatismo,

comer un poco no te hará daño.

Abre la boca y no me seas huraño.

* * *

Esta vez Tonton apartó tan fuerte la chuleta

que salió volando y se estrelló contra la loseta.

—Buhi buuhi buhii buhi buuuhiii.

—¿Porque debería ponerme a dieta?

Si tengo un gran cuerpo de atleta.

* * *

—¡Buuhii buuuhiii! —Tonton respondió molesta.

—¿Y qué importa que solo me engorden las tetas?

Estas maravillas jalan más que dos carretas.

Son un par de niñas coquetas.

Juntas inspiran a los poetas,

que me escriben poemas

y me lanzan violetas.

* * *

—Buhi buuhi —dijo Tonton trolera.

Una chuleta se estrelló en su cara.

—¿Y qué importa si sigo soltera?

No necesito un hombre que me quiera.

* * *

—Buhi buuhi buhii buuhii buhi.

—Deberías hacer caso a Tonton.

Para ti solo quiere lo mejor.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Tsunade preguntó.

Tonton chilló, se encogió, palideció

y bajo sus pesuñas de escondió.

* * *

Una figura alta y oscura con ellas se sentó.

—Soy un oscuro pozo de lamentación.

A todos con mi presencia ahuyento.

De cualquiera soy desaliento.

Al inframundo de almas alimento

y de mi venida nadie está contento.

* * *

Soy la muerte. Y de muchos soy tormento.

De tristeza el día ambiento y nunca me ausento.

De almas siempre estoy hambriento

pues soy un demonio en crecimiento.

Nunca ha habido, ni habrá argumento

que me impida ejecutar mi juramento

de llevar a todos a su juzgamiento.

* * *

Mi guadaña siempre ostento,

es la insignia que me permite ser sargento

de este minúsculo fragmento,

que apenas dura un momento,

y que ustedes en su pensamiento

juran desde el nacimiento

que nunca llegara el fallecimiento.

* * *

Hasta que la vida llega a su hundimiento

y ustedes creen sin fundamento

que tendré alguna clase de remordimiento,

pero yo nunca me arrepiento,

¡La muerte es un sagrado sacramento!

* * *

Con nadie nunca he sido ni seré desatento...

* * *

—¡Ya cállate! Ya vi que para las rimas tienes talento —

dijo Tsunade gruñendo.

* * *

—¿Por qué no hablas directo?

y dejas de estar fingiendo.

Solo di que por mi alma sientes afecto

e iré contigo hacia cualquier trayecto.

* * *

—No es por tu alma a por la que vengo.

Si no por la de tu mascota Tonton.

—Así que por eso huyendo salió.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero en qué momento?

—Cuando estabas recitando sin aliento.

—¡Como se atreve ese puerco!

—Entonces, dime ¿Cómo murió? —

Tsunade preguntó y una chuleta comió.

* * *

—Tengo que ir a por esa marrana

así que te lo diré de forma insana.

Eso que estas comiendo con esmero,

es tu querido y lindo cerdo faldero.

* * *

Tsunade se atragantó

y la borrachera le bajó.

Su semblante cambió

y pasmada se quedó.

La muerte ahí la dejó

y en un "pum" desapareció.

* * *

La muerte a Tonton encontró

escondida y de miedo temblando

bajo un viejo y carcomido sillón.

* * *

Tonton no vio a la muerte venir,

porque la muerte no se puede predecir.

* * *

La muerte saco a Tonton de debajo del sillón,

agarrándole el rabo y dándole un jalón.

En el aire y a manos de la muerte Tonton quedó.

Dio vueltas y sus brazos agitó.

* * *

—Buuuuuuuhiiiiiiiiiii —lloro Tonton

y el llanto la comenzó a sacudir.

— Vamos, no es para que te me empieces a deprimir.

Mi papel no es hacerte sufrir.

Solo tu alma voy a abducir,

nadie te va a herir,

así que deja de huir.

Tontón no pudo mas que asentir.

* * *

La muerte la frente de Tonton tocó

y entre nubes de humo estalló.

Chibi-Tonton de las nubes apareció

y la muerte a su costal la echó.

* * *

A lo lejos el terrible estruendo

de un bar al estallar se escuchó.

Pero Tonton ya no lo percibió

pues en un vacío negro se perdió.

* * *

En aquel lugar oscuro,

Tonton sin rumbo vagó

llorando sin consuelo,

tirando lagrimas por el suelo.

* * *

El sitio exploró

y su destino lamentó.

Pero a lo lejos divisó

una luz que la alegró.

* * *

Hacia la luz presurosa se dirigió,

pero alguien por la espalda la cogió.

* * *

—Miren encontré algo de comida.

—¿Esta cocida?

—No, pero parece bien nutrida.

—¿Qué es? ¿Es ramen?

—Es una cerda afligida.

—¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

—Porque está vestida como doncella.

* * *

—¿Y cómo sabes que esta afligida?

—Porque no para de llorar.

—¿Será que tus cejas la acaban de asustar?

—Deja mis cejas en paz que te voy a golpear.

Llora porque ha oído que nos la vamos a zampar.

Pero no te preocupes no te vamos a cocinar

—le dijo Lee a la cerda que no paraba de gimotear

—. Porque no tenemos forma de guisar.

—¡Kakashi con su elemento fuego la puede dorar! —

respondió Naruto sin vacilar.

* * *

Kakashi muy concentrado

su libro sigue leyendo,

pero un ninja sigue siendo

y un sexto sentido

le sigue advirtiendo.

* * *

La vista del libro no despegó,

Pero la conversación escuchó.

El pulgar levantó

y la propuesta aceptó.

* * *

Naruto y Lee el gesto imitaron

y de hambre babearon.

* * *

—Aquí a nadie se van a comer —

dijo una enfadada mujer,

era Sakura que de lejos la escena veía

hasta que distinguió a Tonton

y no soporto ver como sufría.

* * *

Sakura a Tonton en sus brazos acunó

y a los dos les dio un coscorrón.

A Kakashi también le tocó

por no poner atención

y no distinguir que era Tonton.

* * *

Pero Sakura, no les puedes culpar,

a los muertos les cuesta olvidar

que ya no necesitan tragar.

* * *

Para Tonton es una suerte

que hayas estado presente,

pues con amigos se puede estar sonriente

incluso en el oscuro abismo de la muerte.


	6. Sueños felices

**Sueños felices**

* * *

Hinata miraba el cielo distraída,

te de canela con hielo bebía,

mientras en las nubes veía,

formas que la hacían

sentir conmovida.

* * *

—Mira, esa tiene forma de mariposa.

—hummm —dijo Hinata sin ser afectuosa.

Alguien a su lado rio divertida.

En su mundo Hinata aún estaba abstraída.

* * *

Miro a su nueva compañera confundida.

No parecía ser alguna conocida.

Era una figura negra con cara de calavera.

Hinata la miro hasta que por fin advirtiera,

que una desconocida a su lado canturrea.

* * *

Hinata asustada gritó.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntó.

La muerte su mirada del cielo apartó.

—Soy la muerte —contestó,

y a una estupefacta Hinata miró.

* * *

—¡¿La muerte?! ¡¿Eso significa que estoy muerta?!

—Sip, estas muerta —La noticia dejo a Hinata desierta.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo rayos morí sin darme cuenta?!

—Bueno, en la bañera no pudiste mantenerte despierta.

Mientras en la tina por tus fantasías te veías seducida,

dormiste y por un increíble sueño te viste consumida.

* * *

Un sueño donde a Naruto estabas prometida,

un sueño donde hacían cosas muy "coloridas",

aunque otras cosas me parecieron algo indebidas.

Cuando Naruto se disfraza de toro y te da unas embestidas,

y esa cosa que hiciste con las caderas fue muy pervertida.

Fue toda una sorpresa, creí que eras una chica desabrida,

aburrida y cohibida, pero resultaste ser muy atrevida.

* * *

Hinata se puso roja, de la cabeza a los pies

—¡¿Cómo es que con detalle mi sueño sabes?!

—Soy la muerte. En el momento que mueres,

a mi mente vienen recuerdos de todo lo que eres.

Soy una diosa que puede leer las mentes

de todas aquellas gentes

que cayeron en mis dientes.

* * *

Por supuesto la intimidad de Hinata fue explorada,

y para diversión de la muerte completamente explotada.

Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada,

su alma fue, sin miramientos, asaltada

de una forma horrible, cruel y desalmada.

* * *

La muerte sin prestar a Hinata atención,

el relato de su muerte continuó.

* * *

—En tu sueño te sentiste tan complacida,

que por él te viste totalmente sumergida.

No solo en el sueño te sumergiste,

también en la bañera lo hiciste;

y al no querer despertar,

te quedaste sin respirar.

* * *

Cuando terminaste de soñar,

sin mas de la tina te levantaste

pero atrás tu cuerpo dejaste

y de lo demás ya no te acordaste.

* * *

Y ahora sentada aquí estás,

mirando las nubes nomás.

* * *

La vergüenza de Hinata no se veía disminuida

y menos al saber su muerte desabrida.

Ahora, además de vergüenza se sentía afligida.

No pudo evitar, en el lugar, caer deprimida.

* * *

Cuantas oportunidades dejo pasar

por culpa de su naturaleza retraída.

Cuantas veces paso desapercibida

por culpa de ser una chica inhibida.

Pero que existencia tan malvivida.

* * *

Ni siquiera a Naruto pude decir adiós.

Supongo que fue lo mejor,

el se merece alguien de más valor.

Fue lo que Hinata pensó.

* * *

—Pero mujer no caigas abatida

—le dijo la muerte a una Hinata sufrida—

No importa que ya estés fallecida,

aun tienes una oportunidad,

así que aún no te des por vencida.

* * *

Pues Naruto, el objeto de tu amor,

y al que quieres con tanto fervor.

A muerto igual que tú, sin honor,

pero con mucho humor.

* * *

—¿Entonces lo veré en el cielo?

—Sé que ese es tu anhelo,

Pero no, en el infierno lo veras,

en el segundo circulo arderas.

* * *

Ese sueño tuyo no es de alguien recatada,

es el sueño de una pervertida reprimida,

por pecadora al infierno te iras enseguida.

* * *

—La muerte volvió a reír divertida

al ver la expresión de una Hinata sorprendida—

* * *

Es broma, chica, no creas todo lo que te diga,

las cosas son mas simples de lo que imaginas,

el universo a nadie discrimina.

* * *

Ya lo veras cuando cruces el umbral,

por ahora solo entra al costal,

ahí te espera tu adorado chaval.

Solo por favor no tengan sexo grupal.

* * *

Hinata de rojo se puso, la vista bajó,

con sus manos su rostro tapó

y de la vergüenza se encogió.

* * *

Quería del lugar desaparecer.

Sino fuera porque muerta ya estaba

le gustaría volver a desfallecer.

Quería pensar cualquier bobada,

que hiciera su vergüenza empequeñecer,

pero solo conseguía volver

a esos sueños que la hacían enrojecer.

* * *

—Es broma, es broma —dijo la muerte—

pueden hacer lo que quieran,

yo no soy su guardián.

Además, muertos ya están.

* * *

Nada peor les puede pasar,

si quieres a Naruto domar,

acariciar, azotar y amar,

lo puedes con gusto hacer,

que nadie te va a detener.

* * *

La muerte con Hinata dejo de jugar

y cumplió su deseo de desaparecer.

Le tocó la frente y a Chibi-Hinata hizo aparecer.

* * *

La coloco en su costal

y caminando casual

y hasta un poco sensual,

se fue silbando jovial.

* * *

Después de eso no hay mucho que decir.

Hinata con Naruto se reencontró,

el corazón tanto se le aceleró

que casi lo abrazó.

* * *

Pero al ver a los demás,

y muy para su pesar,

logro su impulso refrenar

y solo con timidez saludar.

* * *

Y es que a la muerte se le olvidó mencionar

que la personalidad es muy difícil de cambiar.

E incluso en la muerte actuamos por instinto,

el caso de Hinata no es nada distinto.

* * *

A todos les toma tiempo,

y además por el momento

para Hinata tener a Naruto presente

es más que suficiente.


	7. Vida por Muerte

**Vida por Muerte**

* * *

Después de un largo día

Shikamaru a su casa volvía.

Al entrar a su casa vacía,

alguien le dio la bienvenida.

* * *

No era su madre, ni su padre,

era nuestra vieja amiga,

la muerte, esa genocida

que se lleva tu alma aturdida.

* * *

—Hola —dijo la muerte jovial.

—¿No sabes que sin permiso oficial

entrar a una casa se vuelve ilegal?

¿Quién eres tú ser subnormal? —

dijo Shikamaru con voz sepulcral.

* * *

—Soy una fuerza inmortal,

un ser espectral, un juez imparcial

venido de una tierra abisal.

Soy la muerte, ese ser fantasmal

que lleva tu alma celestial

lejos de este lugar terrenal.

* * *

—¿La muerte?¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Vengo por tu alma juvenil.

—¿Por mi alma?¿Acaso ya morí?

—Aun no mi joven gentil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

—Poco antes de que llegue tu muerte,

se supone que tengo que acecharte,

entre las sombras tengo que seguirte,

hasta que te llegue la hora de morirte.

* * *

Pero ha sido un día cansado

así que me quedare aquí sentado,

y seguiré esperando

hasta que tu vida se haya agotado.

* * *

Pero que molestia

tengo a la muerte de invitada

y resulta que la muy descarada

se quedara ahí sentada

hasta que la vida me sea arrebatada.

* * *

Que se le va hacer,

es la muerte,

con ella no se puede

uno meter.

Es mejor intentar

caerle bien.

* * *

Es lo que Shikamaru pensó.

A la cocina se dirigió

y galletas y té preparó.

A la muerte una taza le ofreció

y con ella se sentó.

* * *

—Entonces muerte ¿Cuándo moriré?

—De hoy no pasaras —dijo con desdén

y con ánimo la muerte bebió su té.

* * *

Shikamaru también bebió

y después suspiró.

Pero que aburrición.

Necesito una distracción.

* * *

—Oye, muerte, matemos el tiempo

con un pequeño juego.

—¿Qué clase de juego? —la muerte preguntó.

Shikamaru se levantó y a su cuarto se dirigió.

* * *

Al poco tiempo volvió

y sobre la mesa de centro

un tablero de shōgi colocó.

* * *

—¡Oh! El shōgi me encanta.

—¿Eres buena?

—¡¿Buena?! Soy de las mejores.

Llevo siglos enfrentándome

a legendarios jugadores.

* * *

—En ese caso, hagamos una apuesta.

Si yo gano, le das más tiempo a esta

vida mía, que es muy modesta.

Aunque a veces es molesta.

¿Qué te parece mi propuesta?

* * *

—¿Y qué me darás si yo gano?

—¿Cualquier cosa que desee tu corazón?

—Bien, pero con una condición.

No podrás saber mi petición

hasta que nuestra confrontación

haya llegado a su conclusión.

* * *

A Shikamaru aquello le pareció sospechoso.

Si la muerte no quería decir su deseo misterioso,

era porque se trataba de algo que de escucharlo,

tal vez Shikamaru, se negaría a aceptarlo.

* * *

Por supuesto, esa era la impresión de la muerte.

A ella le parecía que Shikamaru no cumpliría

con su petición de llegar a saber cuál sería.

* * *

Pero solo yo puedo decidir

que es lo que puedo o no cumplir.

Algo que la muerte considera horroroso

puede que yo lo encuentre esplendoroso.

* * *

Eso fue lo que Shikamaru racionalizó,

así que la condición de la muerto aceptó.

Decidió el riesgo correr,

porque ¿Que más podría perder?

* * *

—Bien, entonces estrecha mi mano

y recitemos el juramento

que hará que de inmediato,

este contrato quede sellado.

* * *

Repite después de mí:

"Juro por mi vida

que esta promesa

será cumplida.

No importa que pase

o en que clase

de problemas me háyase.

Si rompo esta promesa

dejare de ser hombre

y se me cambiara el nombre;

pasare a ser conocida

con el titulo de "Princesa mentirosa".

Me volveré horrorosa

y estaré toda granosa.

Tendré una voz estruendosa

y muy fastidiosa.

Seré una gorda mantecosa

que solo come cosas grasosas.

Y como castigo...

* * *

—¿Que acaso ser una gorda horrorosa

no es suficiente castigo?

—No, no lo es.

No interrumpas lo que digo.

y deja prosigo.

* * *

La muerte carraspeó

y el juramento continuó.

* * *

—Y como castigo

me darán mil nalgadas

con las manos mojadas.

Y aunque se me pongan moradas

no usare pomadas.

* * *

Así lo juro y así se hará realidad.

No habrá piedad ni divinidad

que pueda este contrato romper.

Por las barbas de lucifer,

Amen.

* * *

Y al terminar de recitar

sus manos brillaron

y Shikamaru sintió un pinchazo.

Al verse la mano

Vio que tenía el rostro

de la muerte tatuado.

* * *

Un rostro caricaturesco,

pintado a blanco y negro.

Un rostro que guiñaba

y que la lengua enseñaba.

* * *

—Eso de las nalgadas

y de volverme una señora

con muchas lonjas,

es un broma tonta.

¿Verdad?

* * *

—Si quieres saberlo.

El contrato tienes que romperlo.

¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

* * *

—Prefiero desconocerlo.

El contrato no romperé

y mi parte cumpliré.

Si en gorda me convierto

de la vergüenza moriré.

* * *

Una vez hecho el contrato, se sentaron,

y las piezas en el tablero dispusieron.

Para decidir el turno, una moneda lanzaron,

y el juego comenzaron.

* * *

El duelo mental que se dio a continuación

fue una verdadera explosión.

Una batalla de una épica proporción.

Tan compleja que escapa de la percepción.

* * *

Shikamaru es un genio

que solo nace cada milenio.

Pero la muerte es una sabia

con mucha labia,

que ha acumulado entendimiento

a lo largo del tiempo.

* * *

Es una batalla de titanes.

Dos mentes gigantes,

en igualdad de condiciones.

Aun sabiendo todas las posibilidades,

es imposible saber

quien podrá vencer.

* * *

Las horas pasaron

y en su duelo intenso siguieron.

La noche y el tiempo,

la habitación oscurecieron,

pero ellos aún seguían con su juego.

* * *

El amanecer los alcanzó,

y a la cálida luz del sol

la mano del vencedor se alzó.

* * *

¿Quién fue el que ganó?

* * *

Shikamaru por supuesto.

Nuestro hombre apuesto,

honesto y modesto,

no podía perder

ante un ser

tan funesto.

* * *

La muerte suspiró

y se resignó.

Y sin ser complaciente

a Shikamaru felicitó.

* * *

—¡En hora buena!

Este ha sido

el duelo más divertido

que jamás he tenido.

* * *

—Lo mismo digo.

Nunca me había esforzado tanto.

Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

Aquí no hay rivales tan instruidos.

Pude haber perdido

al menor descuido.

* * *

—Aunque yo también lo disfrute,

lo que sugieres no podrá ser.

Este simple juego fue nuestro límite.

No habrá más de este deleite

que nuestras mentes excite.

Que nuestros espíritus eleve

y nos haga sentir genios de elite.

* * *

Pues ahora que has ganado,

el tiempo se ha acabado.

* * *

Para alargar tu vida,

hay que sacarla del camino,

hay que cortar el hilo divino

que une tu alma con el destino.

* * *

Realizar semejante proeza

requiere un acto de increíble rareza.

Un ritual cósmico de tal grandiosidad

que solo se da uno en cada eternidad.

* * *

Tu alma debe tener una gran tenacidad

para soportar tal enormidad.

Mas vale que estés preparado

para pelear con gran ferocidad

pues cualquier rastro de debilidad

hundirá a todos en la oscuridad.

* * *

¿Estás listo?

* * *

Shikamaru trago saliva

y asintió de forma agresiva.

* * *

—Muy bien, aquí vamos...

* * *

¡Atrápala!

* * *

La muerte le arrojo algo a Shikamaru

y este asustado cogió el objeto sin pensar.

Al darse cuenta y mirar,

no supo cómo actuar.

* * *

—Yo ya me voy. Que todo te sea parabién.

—¡Espera! no me dejes en la sartén.

Al menos dime en concreto,

que hago con este objeto escueto.

—Solo estate ahí quieto,

y en cuento al resto...

pues eres un chico de un gran intelecto

ya lo averiguaras llegado el momento.

* * *

Es hora de que este esqueleto

deje de hacerse el paleto

y haga lo que debió haber echo

cuando estaba en el lecho

y le hice a la muerte la misma petición

que tu me hiciste sin mucha reflexión.

* * *

Ya entenderás el significado

de haber intentado

eludir a la muerte.

Ni siquiera con mi suerte

he podido vencerle.

* * *

Y acto seguido el crujido

de sus huesos al caer al piso

resonó en sus oídos.

* * *

La muerte ha fallecido,

que desilusión.

Shikamaru entro en estado

de estupefacción.

* * *

El costal en sus manos tembló

y Shikamaru se asustó.

Volvió a reparar en el extraño objeto,

y se dio cuenta que latía

igual que un corazón en letanía.

* * *

Intrigado Shikamaru lo abrió

y una luz lo iluminó.

La luz ceso y algo en el cambió.

Aunque él no lo notó.

* * *

En el fondo del oscuro costal

vio algo muy poco usual.

Un monto de muñecos.

Versiones de sus compañeros.

Peluches monos y pequeños.

* * *

Supo que ahí sus almas

estaban cautivas.

No supo porque lo sabía,

solo sabía que lo sabía.

* * *

Igual que nosotros sabemos

que necesitamos respirar

para no expirar.

* * *

Saco a los tiernos muñecos,

de donde estaban prisioneros.

Y en sus manos se quedaron

pero solo un momento

pues luego se esfumaron.

* * *

Entre líneas de humo se fueron

y de Shikamaru se alejaron.

Sus almas había liberado

y ni cuenta se había dado.

* * *

Las almas liberadas

se vieron atraídas

por los fríos restos

de sus cuerpos muertos.

* * *

¿Y que pasa cuando el alma

vuelve a un cuerpo muerto?

¡Nacen los zombis por supuesto¡

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto y compañía,

volvieron de su breve estadía.

Cambiaron el costal y su villanía

por la alegría y la agonía

de una nueva vida.

* * *

Una vida donde el hambre por los sesos

les hará comportarse como posesos.

Criaturas que de la carne viva son obsesos.

Del hambre y la inconsciencia son presos.

* * *

Excepto Naruto.

Naruto por alguna razón,

del suelo se levantó

y a Ichiraku Ramen se dirigió.

* * *

Al parecer por el ramen sentía tal fervor

que ni la no muerte ni cualquier otro horror

aplacarían el ardor que sentía en su corazón.

El ramen era su verdadero amor.

* * *

El resto eran personas regulares

y se comportaron como zombis normales.

Aunque Kakashi no soltó su libro

y Lee aun corría con equilibrio.

* * *

Y así el apocalipsis zombi

en Konoha emergía.

Y mientras

los zombis se expandían

y todo consumían.

* * *

Shikamaru desde su casa todo el embrollo veía.

Se dio cuenta que aquello era culpa de su osadía.

Pero tardo un poco más en darse cuenta

que se había convertido en la muerte cruenta.

Y tardo todavía más en advertir

como poner a todo aquello un fin.

* * *

Shikamaru deberá ir con cada zombi,

arrancarle el alma inmortal

y arrojarla al raído costal.

Así volverá a ser un muerto normal.

* * *

Por desgracia, para aquel momento

los zombis se contaban por cientos.

Shikamaru suspiro con gran lamento

— Esto sí que es molesto —.

Dijo Shikamaru nada contento.

* * *

Incluso dudó sobre si salvar al mundo o no.

Pero reflexionó y concluyó,

que siendo el la nueva muerte

era su trabajo y obligación,

por mucho que le doliera el corazón.

* * *

Así que se levantó y resignándose, fue a trabajar.

Después de todo no había mucho que lamentar,

pues consiguió convertirse en un ser inmortal

y mientras vivamos hay que vivir de forma magistral.


	8. Palabras finales

**Palabras finales**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron

y a los que un comentario dejaron.

Espero que todo esto les haya gustado

porque mucho amor le he dedicado.

* * *

Y si alguien leyó y no fue de su agrado

¿Por qué sigues leyendo ser retardado?

* * *

Tenía intención de terminar en Noviembre

pero me fui a las fiestas y se me fue Diciembre.

Y no me quedo más que terminar en Enero,

pero al menos no tire el proyecto al basurero.

* * *

De niño, en la escuela, en el día de muertos,

mi trabajo de español era escribir calaveras.

Siempre me entusiasmo hacerlas,

y sin presumir, pero siempre salían perfectas.

* * *

Yo las hacía con gran dedicación

y oír como rimaban me daba satisfacción.

Pero el tiempo pasó y su paso nadie paró

y eso de escribir calaveras se acabó.

* * *

No sé si los niños de hoy las sigan escribiendo,

pero espero que lo sigan haciendo.

Es una tradición que me sigue divirtiendo

y quiero que se siga trasmitiendo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su atención,

yo me marcho sin más dilación.

Que tengan un año con mucha ilusión

y que la muerte los coja hasta la jubilación.


End file.
